


I knew you once; long ago and far away [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finds himself remembering someone who never existed. Just who is this Wally?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew you once; long ago and far away [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I knew you once; long ago and far away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327507) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



> Once or twice I come close to managing to hit on the right pronunciation of 'Wally'. Ah, the difficulties of the non-native speaker. 'W' is hard, I don't think the same sound exists in either of my first languages and sticking it in the beginning of a word is just cruel. It confuses me, apparently.

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/lwwh)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-knew-you-once-long-ago-and-far-away) | 17.1 MB | 25:04


End file.
